The Time When
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: So this is where I will be putting my one shot stories. Basically these will be one shots of the Samantha Colvin universe. Mostly humor and kinda the fluffy stuff.
1. When History Attacks

**(Spencer's POV)**

I cross my arms and lean against the wall. "Think this is going to work?"

"She is always coming up with bat shit crazy ideas." Hanna huffs out.

"Your crazy girlfriend Han." Emily replies.

Hanna scoffs. "Yeah and your girlfriend is just as crazy."

Emily laughs. "Yeah okay. They are both crazy. But give them credit for not going in there expecting a fight."

"True enough." I say, looking over at the entrance to the Rosewood HIstory Museum.

"Can't believe Aria went inside with them." I turn to the voice I know all too well and the person hands me a coffee.

"Thanks Erza." I smile at him.

"No problem. So tell me why we are out here at 6 in the morning again?" Erza asks while handing the other girls their coffee. Before I can answer, Toby appears with a box of donuts.

"Because Spencer here heard something very strange from the guards inside the museum one day." Toby replies, opening the box.

"Well seeing how the whole A thing has opened my eyes to weird, I thought it would be a good idea to check it out." I say while taking a bite of my donut.

"What exactly?" Eraz questions me.

"According to the guards, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms exhibit seem to move. Each day, the statues in there are in a new place, as if they been moving. One day, a statue of Dong Zhou, a ruthless warlord back in the days of the Han Dynasty, starts demanding stuff. Freak the hell out of the guards. Told the guards if his demands wasn't met, he would start a war."

"So what does Samantha hope to do about that?"

"Well...she thinks she can talk him down or something." I shrug. I really didn't know what Sam's plan was. "She really didn't talk about it. Did she tell you Hanna?"

"No!" Hanna takes a violent bite out of her donut. "She never tells me her plans. Afraid I might talk her out it or something."

"Huh." Emily says with a hand on her hip. "Explains why Paige avoids me after Sam has a private word with her." She says taking a bite of her donut.

"Why would she avoid you?" Toby asks.

"Because everyone knows Emily has Paige whipped so if asked, Paige would tell Emily the plan, in which Emily will turn around and tell me. Seeing how we are besties and all." Hanna says with a mouth full of donut.

"Paige isn't whipped." Emily says offended. We all shot her a look that said oh really. "Okay. Maybe, just maybe, Paige tends to do things for me that might get her called whipped but I wouldn't use that to my advantage to get Paige to talk about their plans...no matter how bad I want to know the plan myself."

"So what happens if Samantha can't get this…umm…" Toby says, snapping his fingers to try to remember the name of the warlord.

"Dong Zhou." I interject.

"Right. Dong Zhou. What happens if she can't get Dong Zhou to back down?"

I shrug. "I don't know. She never…" I cut myself off when I see the girls coming from the entrance. "They are coming back." I point and everyone looks to the entrance. I see Samantha in front with Aria and Paige not trailing too far behind.

"Why are they running?" Erza says with some worry in his voice. He was right. They are full out sprinting.

"That's never good when a ghost hunter is running...right?" Emily says.

When they finally reach us, I was expecting them to slow down to a stop but they ran right past us. "What the hell?!" I say, looking at them. They come to a stop and ran back to us. Again, I was expecting them to stop and tell us what was going on. Instead, Samantha grabs Hanna by the right hand and pulls her forward, Paige grabs Emily by her left hand and pulls her forward and Aria gets behind me, Toby and Erza and pushes us forward. "Can you guys tell us what the hell is going on?!"

"No time! Run!" Aria yells out. We all start to full out sprint up the empty street.

"You see, this is what happens!" Paige says to Sam's back.

"Yell at me later! Just move!" Sam bites back. I turn my head back when I hear a loud crash behind us. My eyes widen when I see statues appear from the museum running towards us.

"Holy shit!" Hanna screams out. "What the fuck did you guys do?!"

"Your genius girlfriend decided that talking was off the table and tried to kill him via by spear she grabbed from one of the statues guarding us. Her attack was blocked by a huge statue that was carrying a rather nasty looking spear. Safe to say...they didn't like that we tried to kill their leader!" Paige says, huffing in the process.

My brain starts to work as we are running. "Wait. Samantha...you seriously didn't try the same tactic Cao Cao used when he tried to kill Dong Zhou?"

"I thought I could pull it off!" Sam snaps back.

"Yeah because history is on your side!" I snap right back. "Wait a second! Huge statue guarding Dong Zhou? Carrying a nasty looking spear?! You seriously didn't attack him did you?!" I yell at Sam as we all turn a corner, hidden from the statues for a time being.

"I didn't think a history museum in Rosewood would be so accurate in their exhibit!" Sam huffs out, leaning against a wall to catch her breathe. We are near a construction site.

"Why is it bad that she attacked Dong Zhou, besides the angry statues chasing us?" Toby asks, catching his breath.

"Because he was guarded by Lu Bu." I say, giving a death glare at Sam.

"Again...didn't think it would be so accurate." Sam says, shooting a death glare right back at me.

"Wait. That huge statue was Lu Bu? No wonder I thought I seen that before! Sam! You realize that you just pretty much repeated history right?" Paige says, throwing her hands.

"Wait. Paige? You know…" I was cut off with Paige waving her hand in a dismissal fashion.

"I play a lot of Dynasty Warriors." She simply replies.

"That game you always have me play with you?" Emily asks. "The one about ancient Chinese history or something?"

"Exactly. It's escaping from Luoyang all over again."

"Again….I. Didn't. Think. It. Would. Be. So. Accurate!" Sam yells and we hear the footsteps of the statues get closer. "We need to move! Over there!" She points to a building that looks empty. "Come on!" We start to run towards the building. I look behind us and there are even more statues. "I'll buy us some time." She stops and draws out her new sword, Amaterasu. Aria joins her.

"I got your back Sam." Aria draws out the blade that Sam gave her when we went on the train. When the statues reach them, they stop.

"Why did they stop like that?" Hanna questions, looking at the statues staring at us.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Emily replies.

"Aria! Come on!" Erza yells out. "Let's go while...what are they doing?" The statues move as if someone was parting the Red Sea. I see Aria's eyes widen as Sam does the universal arm across Aria's chest that screams back up. Coming down the middle of the parted statues was a single statue. It was huge and riding a huge statue horse. The house look like something I never seen before. The huge statue was carrying a huge spear.

"This is not good...this is not good." I repeat to myself.

"Who or what is that?" Hanna says with worry in her tone. "That thing looks buff. Like super buff."

"I'm just going to try a stab in the dark here but I am going to guess that is Lu Bu?" Toby says, not taking his eyes off the huge statue.

Paige simply nods. "That is Lu Bu…"

"Umm...babe? Lu Bu is the scary guy that we had to run away from in the video game right?" Emily asks Paige.

"Yes Emily. He's the scary man that we had to flee from in the video game."

"Oh great. We are dealing with the Chuck Norris of ancient China…" Emily says, backing up.

"The Chuck Norris of ancient China? Oh yeah...we're fucked…" Hanna says, backing up along with Emily and the others.

"Worms!" Lu Bu speaks for the first time. He hops off his horse and the ground beneath him cracks. He points his spear at Sam. "Prepare to die."

"Guys! Run! I'll hold him off!" Sam says as she rushes towards Lu Bu.

"Brave child." Lu Bu runs towards Sam and swings his spear at her. She blocks the attack with her sword but is sent backwards at least twenty yards, flying past Aria. "Foolish but brave." Aria yells out and rushes at him. "Another foolish but brave child." He swings his weapon at Aria but she dodges it and swings her blade into his right leg. "Hmmp." Lu Bu lifts his leg a bit and delivers a side kick into Aria's direction. She lifts her blade just in time to block the kick but just like Sam, she is sent at least twenty yards backwards. Erza and Toby grab pipes from the ground and rushes at Lu Bu. "Fools. At least men are trying this time." Erza swings his pipe at Lu Bu but Lu Bu cuts the pipe in half and gives Erza a front kick into his gut, sending him flying into Toby and they fall to the ground. "Worthless peons."

"How do we stop this guy?" Emily asks, looking at the carnage that Lu Bu caused with a few swipes of his spear. "We didn't bring anything to fight with. Only Aria and Sam have weapons. Wait…" She starts to look around. "Where's Paige?"

"Is there anyone here that can stand up to me?" Lu Bu says, moving in our direction. Suddenly we hear a roar of a truck. It's Paige driving a truck towards him. "Hmmp." Lu Bu stands his ground as Paige drives straight into him and drives him backwards. "Foolish insect." He drives his feet into the ground and holds onto the truck. Smoke starts to fill the area as Paige hit the gas, the smell of burning rubber hitting our noses. Lu Bu then raises his left fist into the air and crashes into the the hood of the truck, making it stop. Paige opens the car door and he kicks it, making it and Paige fly backwards.

"Okay. Paige just drove a truck into that guy and he hit it if it was a fucking fly." Hanna says.

"How are we going to stop this thing?' Emily says, looking at me.

"What? I don't have a plan. Can't always be the smart one." I say, racking my brain on how we can stop Lu Bu. "We need to attack him together. The efforts to attack him was single ones. Maybe if we rush him...we can at least put a dent into him." Hanna and Emily nod.

"Come you foolish insects. Come and face me." Lu Bu directs at me, Emily and Hanna. We all look at each other and grab whatever we can off the ground to attack this guy. "Come on!" We yell and rush at Lu Bu who in turn readies his spear. Suddenly the statues that parted earlier start to crumble. "What is this?" Lu Bu looks at his hands and they was crumbling off his body. "No! What is this?!" Was the last words we heard from Lu Bu as his body falls apart, just leaving a pile of dust.

"Thank God for that. I was starting to get a bit nervous there." I hear Sam say as she joins us. Hanna rushes over to her and hugs her. "I'm okay Peach. Sore but okay." Hanna smiles then hits her hard in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I know you come up with bat shit crazy ideas but damn it Sam!" Hanna whines then sighs. "Let me guess...part of your plan."

"You knew that would happen?" I ask, not believing Sam had that much insight.

"Well no. I just thought if I could buy the coalition forces just enough time…"

"Wait." I cut her off. "The coalition forces? You mean…"

"Yup. We brought Cao Cao and others another time to defeat Dong Zhou and seeing how he was the catalyst for the statues rising up in the first place...everything will be back to normal."

"You know…" Paige says as she is walking up to join Emily at her side. "When you told me about this plan, I thought it would never work. This earn Paige a smack in the arm by Emily. "Ow! Why?"

"You tell me you knew this was going to happen?" Emily whines.

"Well...yeah. We had to make it look…" Paige is cut off by Emily hitting her again. "Seriously stop hitting me." Sam smirks at that and in turn Hanna smacks her arm.

"Ouch! That hurt." Sam says, rubbing her arm.

"You crazy bitches could have at least told us." Hanna huffs out and turns on her heels, walking away.

"Hanna don't be that way." Sam calls out to Hanna before chasing off after her.

"You gotta admit...it was a pretty ballsy plan." Aria says as she, Erza and Toby join us.

"You knew?" I ask Aria. She nods. "Why didn't…"

"We had to make it real, otherwise Lu Bu would have caught on and stayed at that Dong dude's side. Besides...your faces when we ran out of there." Aria starts to laugh but its cut off by Erza starting to walk away. "Aww Erza...don't be like that." Aria calls out to him before walking after him. Toby joins me by my side and gives me a sideways hug.

"Gotta love crazy plans." He says with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh as we start to walk in the direction of the others.


	2. When Samantha and Paige Are Misplaced 1

We fall out the rift and crash through glass to the ground. "My boobs. I think the glass scratch my boobs." I sit up and start to feel myself up and breathe a sigh of relief. Boobs were in intact. I over to my right to see Paige on her back, groaning in pain. "You alright?" I ask, nudging her gently with my right hand.

"Peachy. It's not everyday I fall through a damn skylight roof." Paige groans out, rolling to her side. I look up and laugh a bit. "Not funny Sam." Paige finally sits up.

"Its kinda funny." I say with a small smile. Paige rolls her eyes but I can see her lips from a smile.

"Okay. Kinda funny." She finally admits and starts to look around the room. "Where are we anyway?"

I shrug. "I don't know. That rift just dropped us here...wherever here is." I start to stand and slip on some of the glass on the floor. "What the…hey Paige." She looks at me and I toss some a piece of glass her way. She moves out the way and gives me a 'what the fuck are you thinking look.' I roll my eyes and point to the glass. "Look at it." She huffs and picks up a piece and starts to examine it.

"Hey…" Paige straightens up, studying the glass in her hand. "...this glass feels weird. Kinda like it's glass but not really." She stares at the hole we made when we fell through the skylight roof.

"Yeah. I think this is breakaway glass." I simply reply.

"You mean the stuff that used in movies?" I nod and her face makes a confused look. "Why would someone have a breakaway glass skylight roof?"

"Maybe to prevent people from getting hurt just in case the roof came down."

"Fair point. Still though, where are we exactly?" Paige says as she stands up, dusting herself off. The room itself was small. "I think we are in an attic of some sorts." She starts to walk around as I stand up and dust myself off. "Hey Sam. Come here." She tilts her head to some boxes she is standing by.

I walk over to her, shaking the last bits of glass in my hair. As I reach the boxes, Paige moves over a bit to give me room. Nothing jumped out at me about the boxes. "What about them?"

"What do you mean….wait….put on your glasses if they are still intact." Paige scolds me.

"Geez. Okay mom." I roll my eyes and dig in my pockets for my glasses case. Thankful the case wasn't damage, in turn my glasses were fine. I take them out and put them on, vision becoming better in an instant. I look at the boxes and tilt my head at what I am looking at. "Wait. Are we in Alison's attic?" The boxes had Alison's last name all over them.

"I think so. Weird the rift sends us here. At least we are still in Rosewood. Now we just need to get out of here without anyone knowing we are here."

I put a hand to my chin. "Weird."

"What?" Paige says as she looks for our exit.

"We crash right through the skylight of a home...yet no one has come to notice the noise."

"Alison's parents and brother are always out."

"Okay, I give you that but what about anyone else?"

Paige looks at me and has a thoughtful look on her face. "That is weird. You would think the neighbors would at least check out the noise."

"Exactly. That's the weird part." I look up again at the skylight and notice something strange about the sky. "Boost me up."

"What?"

I point up to the skylight. "I want to check something out." Paige looks at me for a minute before clasping her hands together and bending her knees. I run and as soon my right foot hits her hands, she lifts up, catapulting me into the air. I reach out and grab whatever part of the skylight that didn't have broken glass. Lifting up, I push my head outside the skylight and grasp. We weren't outside. More like a building of sorts. I look up to see what was beaming down on us and had to do a double take. The light that was coming down on us wasn't the sun, more like lights movie and tv show makers use. I let go and land of the ground below me with ease.

"Well?" Paige says. "Is the coast clear?"

"Paige...I don't think we are in Rosewood anymore."

"What are you talking about? We fell through Ali…" Paige looks up and stares at the opening in the skylight. I look at her and see her face go through the emotions of being confused to realization. "Where's the sky? I see light but where's the sky? What did you see out there?"

I start to pace a bit. "We are in a building. The light we are seeing, lights that look like something movie and tv shows use. Almost like we are on a set."

Paige shakes her head. "No way...right? I mean...we can't be on a set. This is Alison's attic."

"We need to leave." I start to move when sudden we hear voices below us.

"Are you sure you heard a crash Ash?" That was Spencer's voice. She was talking someone called Ash.

"I'm telling you Troian. I heard a crash. Like glass and stuff. Like something or someone fell through." That was Hanna's voice. But wait. Why did she respond to Ash and why was she calling Spencer Troian?

I see Paige mouth to me 'What the what?' I simply shrug my shoulders as we hear a third voice. "What's going on?" That was Toby's voice.

"Ashley thinks she heard a noise." Spencer says with a hint of exasperation in it.

"I'm telling you Keegan! I heard a crash earlier!" Hanna whines. Knowing the whine she was using, I could tell you she has her arms across her chest, puffing out air. Me and Paige slowly make our way to the small door that leads to the attic and open it just enough to peek through. Sure enough, Spencer, Hanna and Toby was standing out outside.

"Ashley. You been on edge since that dreams you…" Toby starts but Hanna cuts him off.

"How the hell do you know about….oh ho ho….I'm going to kill Shay. Shay!" Hanna screams out and storms off.

"Nice job numbnuts." Spencer says with exasperation.

Toby sighs. "What? Troian…" Again, what is that about? Why is he calling her Troian? "Ashley hasn't been herself for awhile. Everyone is starting to worry."

Spencer leans against the wall and sighs. "I know Keegan. Its just...things are crazy for her. This new movie part, this show, the weird dreams she's having...its piling up. She needs to slow down. We all been talking about getting her some weeks off. Maybe delay the shooting for a bit. Marlene seems on board with it."

Toby leans against the opposite wall to face Spencer, arms folded across his chest. 'It's weird." He looks at Spencer and when she just stares at him, he continues. "I mean, think about it. Ashley starts having these weird dreams about a month ago, the same time Lindsay goes away. Its almost like it connects."

Spencer throws her hands up. "What are you talking about?"

"Look. I shouldn't be telling you this but seeing how you care about her and all, I'll tell you. Last month, Lindsay ask Marlene to write Paige off the show." Paige stiffens next to me and I look at her to see she is giving me a weird look. "When Marlene ask, Lindsay told her at she was having weird dreams, almost like she was Paige McCullers herself." Paige nudges me and mouths what the fuck. All I can do was shrug. I mouth back I don't know.

"You are joking right?" Spencer laughs a bit. "This is Lindsay we are talking about. The girl is fucking tough."

"I'm telling you. I was there. Lindsay went on about stuff like she was Paige and that she was fighting things that go bump in the night. That she was fighting against A."

"Maybe Lindsay was overworked. Anyway, we should get going. Make sure Ashley hasn't killed Shay yet. Plus I want to talk to Lucy about something." They start to leave and once we heard what we think was a door and no more voices, we came out of our hiding place. As we did, we take in the sight around us. No doubt about it. We was on a hollywood set of sorts. There were lights, cameras, what I think are makeup booths and a table with snacks on it.

"Dude." I tug on Paige's sleeve. "Food." I start to walk over but Paige tugs on the back of my shirt, holding me back.

"What the hell? You hear all that and all you can think about is food? Seriously?"

"Seriously." I get out her grasp. "I'm kinda hungry here." I walk over to the table and see a plate of sandwiches on them. "These looks good." I grab one, inspecting it. It was ham and cheese. Simple yet tasty. I bite into it and groan. "Damn. That's a good ham sandwich." I pick one up and hold it out towards Paige. "Come on. We can think more clearly once we got food in our bellies." She stares at me then the sandwich, sighing as she takes the sandwich. She bites into and groans a bit.

"Okay. You are right. That is a damn good ham sandwich. Anything to drink?" She looks around and notice the water bottles. She grabs two of them and tosses one my way. We sit on the table, quietly enjoying our meal when Paige hits my arm. "Why are you so damn calm about this?"

"First off...ouch." I say as I rub my arm. "Second...you learn not to panic about stuff. Remember...been doing this for awhile. Third...actually don't have a third point."

"Whatev...hey what's that?" Paige points to a stack of papers next to me.

"I didn't notice these before." I pick up the papers. "Its a script."

"Really?" Curiosity fills Paige's voice. "Of what?"

I read the title on the front page. "Pretty Little Liars." I scrunch up my face. "Never heard of it. Must be new." I open up the script and read the next page. "Whoa...this is weird."

"What?" Paige leans in and looks at the page with me. "What the what? Is this some kind of joke?" We was looking at the names of the characters and the actors that played the characters.

Main cast:

Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings

Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin

Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery

Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields

Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis

"This is weird." I keep turning the pages, reading random things. "This is very weird. According to this, A isn't stopped. In fact, A has gotten bolder and I am sure the A in this is human but moves like a ninja of sorts." I tap my hand on my chin and thought. I finally realized what was happening. "AU. Shit...we are in an AU."

"AU? What is that?"

"Fanfiction talk. What? You don't read fanfiction? I'm pretty sure Emily…."

"Sam. Focus. What's an AU?"

"Alternate universe. Seems the rift has sent us to a universe different from ours. In this world...I don't think Rosewood even exist. We need to do some research on these chicks." I pull out my phone and try to turn it on but it doesn't come on. "Shit. Seems the rift drain the battery of my phone. Yours working?"

Paige digs into her pocket and fiddles with her phone. "Nope. Dead. Wait. This is a different universe right?" I nod and she continues. "Maybe our phones don't work here." It was a simple explanation but the best one. "If we want to know about these chicks, we need to leave here." As soon she says that, we hear a door open. "Hide!" She says with a harsh whisper and we duck under the table, glad that a table cloth cover the table to the ground but not before I grab my sandwich off the table. "Seriously?!"

"It's a good sandwich." She cocks her hand like she is about to punch me when we hear voices.

"I'm telling you guys. Something was here earlier." It was Han...uhh...Ashley's voice.

"Ash. Seriously...chill." That voice was Emily's aka Shay.

"Yeah. Calm down Ashley." That voice was Aria's aka Lucy.

"What's going on?" That voice was Alison's aka Sasha.

"Ashley is just being paranoid. Nothing is here." That voice was Spencer aka Troian.

"Umm guys? Maybe Ash is right. Something has been here." Sasha sounds like its being muffled. "The skylight…" Shit. The skylight.

"Ha! I told you bitches! Something was here!" Ashley says with a proud tone, the one where you prove to everyone that you was right overall.

"Expect something doesn't cause that much damage. This was a person. A person fell through the skylight." Lucy says with a worried tone.

"Probably some fan." Troian says with annoyance in her voice. 'Lucky for them, it was fake glass. They shouldn't be hurt."

"How the hell did they get past everyone?" Shay asks.

"I don't know...hey. Guys. Come check this out." Troian calls over the girls. "Someone has been here. Look at this. There's a half eaten sandwich and two water bottles here on the table. Shit!" We can hear Troian hands hit the table. "Where is it?!"

"What?" Lucy asks.

"The script! It was right here! It's gone. The person who was here stole the script! Marlene is going to kill me!" I look at my hand and realize I was hugging the script to my chest. Shit I thought to myself.

"Calm down. We will help you find this person." Lucy says in a calm tone.

"I have an idea where to look." Troian says and we hear footsteps, indicating the girls were coming to where she was. We can hear whispering then footsteps again, followed by a door closing. I can hear Paige breathe a sigh of relief next to me. I let out a breathe as well. We can leave but something was bothering me. The footsteps we heard tells us they left but I only heard four sets of them. Paige is about to leave the safety of the hiding spot but I put an arm to block her. Suddenly that arm I used to block her had a hand on it and it pulls me from the hiding spot. I slide on the floor, dropped the script and my sandwich. The owner of the hand descends on me. "You are in serious trouble little one. Breaking and enter, stealing." Troian sneers at me. Suddenly we hear a crash. Paige has flipped the table, distracting Troian enough for me tighten my hand on her forearm and sweep her legs from underneath her. She hits the ground hard and I hop to my feet.

"Thanks for that." I point to the door. "Let's get the hell out of here!" We start to run to the door. As I open it, the rest of the girls are standing there with their backs to the door, almost acting as lookouts. Me and Paige exchange looks and pick our targets. Paige had her eyes on Ashley and I had my eyes on Lucy. We back and run full speed at the girls, placing our hands on their shoulders and launching ourselves over them. We hit the ground running, hearing Troian tells the others to stop us. As we ran, I can see that we was on some kind of hollywood lot. Multiple buildings and all. Camera crews everywhere, lot of people wearing headsets. I turn to look behind us and see that the girls was actually keeping up, most shocking of all, Ashley. She was running like a woman on a mission. We can see guards ahead of us.

"Stop them!" I hear Shay yell out. The guards turn their attention on us and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Miss Shaw?" He directs at Paige. Paige says nothing as she performs CQC (close quarters combat) on him by taking his hand, driving her shoulder into him then dropping him to the ground. The other guard was about to reach for his nightstick but I quickly stop him by driving my palm into his nose and kicking him on the shin, making him drop to his knees then threw him to the ground by the collar of his shirt. With both guards down, it was a sprint to the huge gate leading out the lot. All the sudden, it starts to close on us. Shit I thought to myself. Only one way to escape was climb it. We reach the gate and start using our parkour skills to climb the gate. I can hear yelling from beneath us. As we reach the top, I sat on the gate.

"What are you doing?! Come on!" Paige yells at me as she climbs down to the other side of safety. As I look down to see the yelling, it was the girls, clearly out of breathe from chasing us. I look at Ashley and she was pained expression on her face. As I was about climb down, Ashley's voice stops me.

"Samantha! Wait!"

I froze on the gate and look at Ashley once more before hopping down to the street level where Paige was waiting.

"That was fucking close. Shit. That guard. He called me Lindsay. Shit." Paige says as we walk away from the lot. Noticing I haven't said a word since we left the lot, Paige nudges me. "Normally this is the point where you make some smart ass…"

"She called out to me…" I simply say.

"What?"

"Hanna...I mean...Ashley. Ashley called out to me." I look at Paige. "I saw her eyes Paige." I start to shake my head. "It doesn't make any sense…"

Paige grabs me by the arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Ashley called out to me. She used my full name. She said Samantha then I look into her eyes. Paige...the look I saw in her eyes...she knows me."

"How...but...wha…"

"I don't know either." I start to walk in a random direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Going to a place where we look up these chicks in peace."

"Starbucks?"

"I said peace, not hipster hangout." I sigh. "Simply put...we are going to the library." Maybe there, I can find out why we was sent here and why Ashley knows who I am. I was starting not to like this AU.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoy this little tidbit of writing. It was an idea that came to me as I was walking to the library today. This 'The Time When' story will be mostly like a two to three shot. Like always, I normally listen to music as I write my stories.**

**When the Samantha and Paige first notice the script: the music I used Peridot - Steven Universe Soundtrack**

**When the girls are caught by Troian and the escape that followed: the music I used Alert (tanker theme) - Metal Gear Solid Two **


	3. When Samantha and Paige Are Misplaced 2

(Sasha's POV)

**20 minutes earlier**

I stare at my hand and curse to myself. "Damn it! Of all the times for Shay to come in my trailer...how did she even know I was here? Pretty sure I snuck into the lot undetected. Damn it!" I say out loud to the now empty trailer. Looking at my laptop, I know what I needed to do. Gotta update the people on my vlog. That's right. Sasha Pieterse has a vlog. What is the vlog is about you ask? Oh, you know, my life. But Sasha, you ask, what makes your life so interesting beside playing one of the meanest bitches on tv? Simple. The mark. The mark I suffered in my childhood. But Sasha, you ask, what makes a scar so interesting? The fact this scar can open up rifts. That's right...rifts.

I open up my laptop and after entering a rather complex password and having my thumbprint scanned, I am finally on my homescreen. After that, I walk over to a cabinet and pull out my webcam then hook up the webcam into my laptop. I click on the ManyCam program and it starts up. After messing with the settings and making sure everything was in order, I turn on the cam and get to work. I sit in my desk chair and start talking.

"Greeting viewers. Sasha here once again to update everything you need to know about what's going down in Rosewood. The last time I updated, I told you guys about what happened at the Rosewood History Museum. Lucky for the girls I was there to help out." Of course Sam thinks that Cao Cao and the forces had beaten Dong Zhou but in truth it was me. Granted Cao Cao kept him busy enough for me to sneak behind him and take his head off. "Crazy right? Anyway, you are probably thinking, 'but Sasha, you already told us that story. what's going on?' Well I will tell you viewers, I don't have a new story of sorts today. Instead, I can only tell you what I was going to do." I show the mark on my left hand. "As you all know, this scar as I like the call The Mark, can open rifts. These rifts can take you to all types of places. It was thanks to the rifts that I knew how to prepare for my role in Inherent Vice. Going back into the 1970's and all. Anyhow, I was going to make another trip into Rosewood to check up on Samantha when Shay, you guys know her as Emily Fields from the show, comes in unannounced. I quickly had to undo the rift I was about to take to Rosewood. Problem with that is...wait for it...I don't know where the hell I sent the damn thing. If anything, I hope its in Rosewood in the spot I normally come out, in Alison's basement. Oh. You are probably wondering what Shay wanted. She was telling me to be careful around Ashley. Ash has been….under a lot of stress lately. The show, movie role and other things are piling up on her. Everyone has been telling her to chill but the girl is stubborn. Kinda like Hanna in a way. Word is she been having weird dreams lately but only Shay know what they are about…" I am cut off by a knock at my trailer door. "Who is it?"

"Sasha. It's me, Lucy. Ashley is going on about hearing noises from the Alison attic set. We are heading over there with her." Lucy says through the door.

"Well viewers. I have to cut this vlog a bit short. I will check you next time on the SAS files." I close my laptop and sigh. "Alright. I'll be there." I stand up and open my door to see the girls heading to the building that had the set inside. I walk over to the building and I can hear the girls talking.

"I'm telling you guys. Something was here earlier." Ashley says with a tone that is pleading to be heard.

"Ash. Seriously...chill." Shay responds.

"Yeah. Calm down Ashley." Lucy says with that friendly tone I grown to love.

I finally decided to let myself be known. "What's going on?" I ask as I walk towards the set. I noticed the door that lead to the attic was open and went inside.

"Ashley is just being paranoid. Nothing is here." Troian says, her voice muffled by the walls of the fake attic. I walk further inside and hear a crunch underneath my foot. Is that glass? I look up and see a hole in the skylight roof.

"Umm guys?" I call out and sure enough, they came rushing into the fake attic. I point up. "Maybe Ash is right. Something has been here. The skylight…" I can't finish my sentence as I see Ashley leave the fake attic and throw her hands up as she just won the super bowl.

"Ha! I told you bitches! Something was here!" Ashley says with a tone that she mimics her super bowl antics.

"Expect something doesn't cause that much damage. This was a person. A person fell through the skylight." Lucy has a worried tone in her voice. I look up at the skylight again. She's right. A person did fall through the skylight but how? This building is closed off. Doesn't have an opening in the roof. The fake attic set only had a skylight so cameras can film looking into the attic. Other thing that was weird was the amount of damage done. Like Lucy said...a person fell through but from where? The set isn't that tall. The damage would tell you that the person fell from at least 30 feet. They would have to climb something then swan dive into the glass. The rest of the girls join Ashley outside the fake attic.

"Probably some fan." Troian says with annoyance in her voice. "Lucky for them, it was fake glass. They shouldn't be hurt." That's true. The glass was breakaway glass just in case something like this happens.

"How the hell did they get past everyone?" Shay says. Another good question. How did a fan get past the security of this place? Its been tight ever since what had happened to Lucy. Lucy was walking to her trailer one day when a crazed fan appears out of nowhere and attacks her. The crazy thing was is that Lucy handled the fan herself. When security got there, the fan was knocked out on the ground with Lucy staring at her hand. She start to ramble about how she didn't know what happened. I was about to join the rest of the girls when something caught my eye. Something was on top of the boxes. I walk over and look at the item. It was a glasses case, a rather nice one at that. It was red and had a cardinal sitting on a baseball bat. Wait a second...this glasses case…

"I don't know...hey. Guys. Come check this out." Troian says, using her hand to call us over to her. "Someone has been here. Look at this." She points to the table. "There's a half eaten sandwich and two water bottles here on the table." Then a confused look appeared on her face as she scans the table. "Shit!" She slams her hands on the table hard. "Where is it?!"

"What?" Lucy asks for everyone.

"The script! It was right here! It's gone. The person who was here stole the script! Marlene is going to kill me!" Well...shit. That wasn't good. Troian was right. Marlene was going to be pissed.

"Calm down. We will help you find this person." Lucy says rather calmly.

Troian taps her chin with her right hand. "I have an idea where to look." She tilts her head upward, indicating she wants to to come to her. Once we do, we get into a huddle. "The person is here."

Shay looks up and around the huddle. "What are you talking about? No one else is here."

"Duh Shay. The person is hiding." Ashley says as if Shay is a moron.

"I mean I know they are here. They are under the table." Troian tilts her head to the table.

"Seriously think they are hiding underneath the table?" I ask.

"Simplest place to hide."

"Well, let's get them." Ashley says, ready to rush the table but Troian stops her.

"No. We need to do this clean. Head for the exit. Make as much noise as you can so they think we all left." We all nod and start heading to the exit. As we do, I place my hand to my pocket, feeling the glasses case through my jeans. Could it seriously be? I know this case from anywhere. It was hers. But how? Wait...shit of course! The rift! Sammy found it but how? I exit the building to see the girls back turn away from the door. I stand next to Shay.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Keeping a look out. Ash's idea." Shay says, nodding toward Ashley.

"I got a feeling Sasha. I got a feeling its her. The dream girl. Samantha. You know...the one you talk about in your vlogs." My heart flutters at that. What the hell? Ashley has seen my vlogs? Impossible. I made sure that the girls could never see those videos by blocking all known IPs they use. Yet...she still sees my videos. I was about to respond to her when suddenly I see a pair of hands on both her and Lucy's shoulders. They was being used like springboards by two people that hit the ground running.

"Guys stop them!" Troian appears from the building, hand on her ass. Suddenly I see Ashley and Lucy run at full speed at the two bodies. Holy shit. I never seen either of them with such speed. The rest of us join the chase. Something was weird. We were keeping up, most shocking was Ashley. She was on a mission to catch these two. The two was about to past two guards when Shay yells out stop them. The guards turn and notice to two. The guard on the left seem to look confused at the taller of the two bodies. He says something and I stop running, mouth opens a bit in shock. I learn how to read lips from far away. The guard just say Miss Shaw. I shake my head. That's impossible. Lindsay hasn't been here for a while. The body simply drops the guard with some simple moves. The other guard reaches for his nightstick but is quickly stopped by the shorter body when they seem to drive their hand into his face and drops him to the ground. They sprint towards the gate and starts to close. However, this doesn't stop them. They simply use parkour to scale the huge gate. As the taller figure drops to the other side, the other one sat on the gate and my breath hitched. It was her. Samantha. My thoughts were made true when Ashley called out to her.

"Samantha! Wait!" There was pain and curiosity mix in Ashley's voice. Sam stiffens on the gate and looks at Ashley but hopping down to the other side. "Shit!" She runs to the gate and pounds on it. "Open it!" She barks out. Suddenly Lucy uses some of the same parkour skills that Sam just used earlier to scale the gate and looks over. She looks down at Ashley and shakes her head. They were gone. "Fuck!" She screams out and hits the gate repeatedly. Shay goes over and places a hand on Ashley back but she shrugs it off and turns around, hitting me with a death glare. "Me. You. Your trailer. Now!"

**A/N: I was going to make this 'When Samantha and Paige Are Misplaced' a two or three shot piece but I am having fun with it. So it will have more. I will be doing other short one shots soon enough**


End file.
